Snow Kiss
by AkiseNoah
Summary: Era una tarde bastante aburrida de invie rno, un "inocente" gato entra en casa d e Ken. En un principio, no sospecha nad a , hasta esa misma noche.


**Notas: **Hola~ este es mi primer fic (bueno, el primero que subo) y... espero que os guste. Me encanta esta pareja, es mi OTP, y quiero que comentéis si queréis que continúe esta historia, me haría mucha ilusión. Sí es así, mejor, y trataré de sacar tiempo (del poco que tengo para escribir ^^U). Bueno, ahí lo tenéis y …Mukuken FTW

**Pairing: **Ken J. & Mukuro R. (por ahora)

**SNOW KISS**

Afuera hacía frío. Eso se podía notar por el aire que entraba desde la ventana, la cual estaba abierta. Me levanté pesadamente del sofá y fui hacia allí para cerrarla, pudiendo ver que, aparte de hacer frío, también estaba nevando. Las calles estaban cubiertas por un manto blanco, haciéndolo un paisaje aburrido, y no había nadie por ahí…o casi nadie, a excepción de un gato.

-…Pobrecillo…parece que tiene frío…-dije, a punto de cerrar la ventana y volver a mi sofá, pero el gato pareció reaccionar y soltó un maullido, como rogando que no lo hiciese.

Lo observé, durante un rato más, hasta que decidí cerrar la ventana de nuevo, y otra vez, el gato reaccionó, pero esta vez se lanzó hacia mi ventana y entró en la casa sin permiso. Cerré rápido la ventana y me volteé a verlo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces, byon? Nadie te ha dado permiso para…-no pude continuar. Ese gato me estaba poniendo ojitos…aunque no le pegaba hacer eso. De todas maneras no pude resistirme, así que me acerqué a él y, tomándolo en brazos, lo miré fijamente- D-de acuerdo, byon...puedes quedarte… ¡pero solo un día, byon!

El gato parecía contento con eso, es más, se podría decir que estaba haciendo una pose de superioridad al haber perdido yo contra él. Entonces es cuando me fijé bien en ese gato…Tenía en la cabeza un mechón raro por detrás, que lo hacía ver como una piña. Eso me pareció bastante gracioso. También era como de color blanco, aunque tirando a azul, y uno de sus ojos era azul, el otro era… ¿rojo? Vaya, que gato más raro…

-Yo soy Ken, byon~ y tú pareces un gato muy particular~ -me reí un poco ya que de verdad era el gato más raro que había visto en mi vida. Lueg,o fui a buscarle algo de comida, parecía que tenía hambre…

* * *

Al parecer, después de haberle dado de comer y de beber, el gato se veía mejor, como más energético, pero seguía manteniendo esa pose firme y un rostro un poco serio, pero burlón. Se puso a jugar con un peluche de perrito que tenía por ahí, así que pensé en dejarlo tranquilo un rato. Se veía tan adorable jugando con el peluche, tal vez le deje pasar unos cuantos días más en mi casa.

-En verdad eres muy mono, Mukuro~…Me alegra el que estés aquí.

-…Meew…

Sí, había decidido llamar a ese peculiar gato ''Mukuro'' y bueno, al menos ya está mejor, eso me alegra. Exhausto, me eché de nuevo en el sofá, suspirando levemente, e intenté conciliar un poco el sueño.

* * *

-''… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué noto como si tuviese algo grande encima de mí…?''

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi una figura extraña frente a mis temblorosos ojos marrones. Era un hombre adulto, y esbelto, con un ojo azul y otro…carmesí brillando intensamente... y también…tenía el pelo azul con forma de piña, recogido en una larga coleta. No, no podía ser…pero es que era idéntico al gato que hace un rato había entrado…

-Oya Oya~ –dijo de repente aquel tipo, mirándome algo serio, aunque su voz en todo momento sonó enigmática.

- ¿Q-qué…?

No me atreví a hacer más. Si soy sincero, estaba muerto de miedo… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí…?! Como si el otro hubiese leído mis pensamientos, se acercó un poco más y me miró a los ojos. Por algún motivo, empecé a notar mi cara más cálida…m-me estaba sonrojando.

-Voy a agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado, Kufufufufu…-sonrió ladino, y agarró mis hombros, tumbándome en el sofá.

No entendí por qué no lo detenía, que hubiese sido lo más normal. Él me miraba, de esa manera tan…no puedo describirlo exactamente, pero esos ojos me hipnotizaban y hacían que me sintiera débil y a su merced. Empezó por desabotonarme la camisa, lentamente, y me ponía algo nervioso, pero cuando parte de mi pecho ya estaba al descubierto, dio un pequeño beso a uno de los pezones, haciéndome soltar un jadeo.

-¿Esto te gusta…~? –el tono con el que lo dijo fue bastante lascivo. Tanto, que hizo sacarme un sonrojo más fuerte.

Subió a mi cuello y dio besos, mordidas y algunos lametones que seguramente dejarían marca, mientras que mi cuerpo se estremecía debajo del suyo. Sus manos terminaron de desabotonar mi camisa y acariciaron mi pecho de forma suave, como si fuese algo frágil que no quisiese romper, y luego descendieron hasta mis pantalones.

-¡N-no…! D-detente, byon~… -sin poder evitarlo, dejé escapar un leve gemido. Una de sus manos se coló por debajo de mis pantalones, acariciando mi miembro por encima de la tela de mi ropa interior- A-aah~…

No me había dado cuenta de que con eso me había excitado, y él seguía tocándome y besando mi cuello, haciendo que yo solo pudiese responder, jadeando placenteramente. ¿Por qué no lo detenía? ¿Acaso no me importaba lo que fuese a hacerme esta persona? Simplemente no podía. Aquellas habilidosas manos se sentían maravillosas, su solo tacto encendía mi cuerpo, y esa atractiva mirada hacía imposible el que me resistiera. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de venirme por los tocamientos de aquel hombre, se detuvo. Gruñí levemente a modo de desaprobación, pero él me sonrío de forma pervertida.

-¿No prefieres continuar con algo más interesante…? –susurró en mi odio, lamiendo luego el filo de mi oreja.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres…?

- Que lindo…pareces tan inocente~ -ese comentario hizo que me sintiese ligeramente avergonzado, pero no sabía porque sentía estas cosas.

¿Inocente? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me iba a hacer? Aquello no había sonado muy bien…más o menos. Tenía en mente lo que ''tal vez'' fuese a hacerme pero…no creo que sea capaz de…eso.

Casi sin darme cuenta, ya no llevaba mis pantalones, y él estaba empezando a bajar mi ropa interior. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me besó. Fue un beso apasionado, y dejándome llevar sentí como su lengua competía contra la mía, como si se tratase de un duelo por ver quién dominaba a quién. Perdí, y su lengua comenzó a recorrer toda mi cavidad, sin dejarse ningún lado por explorar, a la vez que su mano masajeaba mi entrepierna e intentaba quitar del todo los boxers que llevaba. Gemí en el beso, separándome un poco para poder tomar aire, pero de nuevo él me atrajo hacia sí e intensificó el beso, pegando su cuerpo al mío y pudiendo notar un bulto en sus pantalones.

-Ken…-creo que jadeó- eres tan lindo así de sumiso…

¡N-no podía con esto! Era demasiado para mí…Aquel hombre me estaba volviendo loco, y no podía dejar de sonrojarme o gemir por todo lo que hacía. Me sentía tan rendido a él…

Ahora estaba desnudo, totalmente expuesto a él. Se apartó un poco, pero aún seguía muy cerca de mi rostro. Me dedicó una mirada perversa y llevó dos dedos a su boca, lamiéndolos hasta llenarlos de saliva.

-Para esto tienes que relajarte –decía mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia mi entrada, acariciando mi rostro con la otra mano, suavemente. Pese a que sabía lo que iba a hacer, aquellas caricias me hicieron sentir seguro, por lo que me relajé todo lo que pude- No te dolerá por mucho tiempo…

Respiré hondo y, al sentir uno de sus dedos empezando a introducirse dentro de mí, solté un pequeño grito, a la vez que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis ojos. Instintivamente me agarré a él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y sollozando débilmente en su hombro.

-M-mukuro~san…

Aunque no lo pudiese ver, noté que sonrió, pero de esa forma que tiene de sonreír que lo hace tan atractivo. Con la mano con la que me estaba acariciando limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por mis ojos, dando un beso en mi mejilla, y pude notar que estaba intentando tranquilizarme.

-Sshh…solo un poco más, mi dulce e inocente Ken…

_Mi dulce e inocente Ken_ …mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido al escuchar esas palabras, y un sentimiento de felicidad me invadió por completo. Había sonado tan cariñoso, aunque su tono no lo pareciera, podía sentir lo que realmente pretendían esas palabras.

Su dedo siguió moviéndose por mi interior, intentando profundizar cada vez más. Al principio se sentía extraño, una sensación difícil de explicar, pero al poco empezaba a sentirse bien. Se podría decir que…ahora quería más…Y como si, de nuevo, pudiera leer mis pensamientos, metió un segundo dedo dentro de mí, pero comenzó a moverlos más rápido.

-Veo que empieza a gustarte, ¿no, Ken? –me preguntó con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

Yo solo asentí, aferrándome a él y gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. Nunca pensé que fuera a sentirse tan bien, pero no era simplemente lo que hacía lo que se sentía bien, sino hacerlo con él…

Pensé que seguiría, pero repentinamente sacó sus dedos y bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro, el cual era…más grande que el mío. Miré a Mukuro con algo de miedo, ''eso'' de verdad no podría caber ahí dentro… ¿no?

-Tranquilo…-parece que se dio cuenta de que estaba algo asustado, y su voz misma me tranquilizaba.

Me pregunto, ¿por qué me sentiré así…? El caso es que fue acercando su miembro a mi entrada, presionando un poco pero sin llegar a entrar. Sentí eso como una burla. Intentando no jadear mucho por la excitación, miré confundido al pelopiña, y este ladeó la cabeza y me sonrió ladino.

-Si me lo pides…tal vez lo haga…~ -dijo de forma pícara, lamiendo mis labios.

Quería que se lo pidiera…e-eso era muy vergonzoso pero no…no puedo resistirme a algo que me pida él…

-M-mukuro~san…p-por favor…-pedí, jadeante, pero Mukuro negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por favor el qué~? –su tono era divertido, parecía que disfrutaba con verme de esta manera tan embarazosa, suplicándole.

-P-por favor…Mukuro~san…s-sé uno conmigo, byon~…-fue...tan vergonzoso, byon…mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho y de verdad noté mi cara a punto de explotar. Yo de verdad…quería estar junto a él de tantas formas posibles…

Mukuro rió levemente, fundiendo nuestros labios en un apasionado y profundo beso, a la vez que iba introduciendo su miembro en mi interior, intentando hacerme el menor daño posible. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no se había sentido genial, pero sobretodo, especial…especial porque era con él, y seguro que no sería capaz de sentir algo con otra ''persona''…

Lo último que recuerdo antes de empezar a tener una visión borrosa y caer en ese amado placer era la sonrisa de Mukuro…pero esa sonrisa se veía como si estuviera feliz…

-Te quiero…Ken –fue lo último que pude escuchar, antes de caer, sudoroso y con la respiración acelerada, sobre el mullido sofá.

* * *

Fuera, la gente hacía ruido. Demasiado. Aquel alboroto hizo que me levantase algo molesto, maldiciendo para mis adentros a aquella gente que hacía tanto ruido a estas horas…

-U-uh…

¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué había pasado? Y lo más importante….

-¡¿P-por qué estoy desnudo, b-byon…?!

Di un bote en el sofá donde estaba sentado, aunque me detuve para soltar un quejido…Dios…me dolían las caderas y no sé...¿por qué? Abrí los ojos, empezando a recordar todo lo que había sucedido hace, supongo, unas horas, ya que afuera no parecía que haya oscurecido aún. Aunque eso no es lo que importa…

-¿Ya despertaste, Ken? –dijo una voz, que pronto se hizo presente que era la de un hombre…al cual conocía muy bien…

- ¡T-tú…! –no podía decir nada, estaba mudo. Por un lado, estaba confuso por lo que había pasado, y de que estuviese ahí plantado, delante de mí como si nada hubiese pasado, y por el otro lado estaba MUY avergonzado por lo anteriormente dicho.

Una vez me hube vestido, lógicamente, le pedí explicaciones, intentando parecer serio, pero no podía mantenerme serio delante de él, el cual solo me ponía nervioso… ¡todo es culpa de ese sentimiento raro, byon! Me dijo que, mientras estuviera sano podía mantener una forma humana, y lo de que me dijo que me lo agradecería y que por eso pasó aquello… Cuando terminó, me quedé un pensativo…

-Pero, el hecho de que solo nos conozcamos de hoy no significa que no sienta eso…-murmuró suavemente, pero no sabía a lo que se refería.

-N-no entiendo… ¿q-qué quieres decir, byon…?

No me esperaba que se echase a reír, pero no era con mala intención, seguramente. De todos modos, fruncí el ceño, pero aún estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Al ver esto, el paró de reír, aunque solo un poco, para luego abrazarme cariñosamente, quizás de forma protectora, y besar mi pelo.

-Lo que quiero decir es…que te quiero, mi dulce e inocente Ken…

…Esas palabras…ya las había dicho antes…aún así, me sonrojé de gran manera y sentí la misma felicidad que la primera vez que lo dijo. Cuando volví a la realidad, se apartó un poco para que pudiera ver su rostro, y con una sonrisa ladeada me miró directo a los ojos.

-No, rectifico…te amo, Ken –y besó tiernamente mis labios…dejando bastantes preguntas sin responder resonando una y otra vez en mi cabeza


End file.
